Freezer cabinets are well known in the art. An example of a freezer cabinet of the prior art is disclosed in EP 1 332 698 B3. Another freezer cabinet is disclosed in DE 10 2009 031 278 A1. The freezer in this patent includes a chest opening with two access sides opposite from each other and a cover with sliding lids that can be moved in the transverse direction, and a middle lid that can be moved in the transverse direction, wherein the sliding lids at the sides each have a catch that automatically moves the middle lid along with them as they are opened.
EP 2 347 680 A1 discloses another freezer cabinet with a cover and a plurality of lids that can be slid over one another in the transverse direction. They are likewise coupled to each other through a catch system. All of the disclosed prior art patents have specific disadvantages to which the present device improves upon.
One object of the present invention is to distinguish over the shortcomings seen in the prior art by providing a freezer cabinet which has a user-friendly cover. The freezer of the present invention includes a cooling chamber accessible from two long sides and covered at the top by a cover that has lids that can be slid along the two long sides perpendicular to the long sides and in the middle region between the long sides, and having a stationary cover plate. The cover can be convexly curved. Guide rails at the sides have three tracks and the stationary cover plate is positioned in a separate track that is preferably the uppermost of the three tracks.